Love Blooms in the Strangest of Places
by Remington 700PSS
Summary: Scott knew that being a Thunderbird meant that he could never fall in love but what happens when Lady Penelope's pilot & mechanic shows him that he can have the best of both worlds
1. Chapter 1

Scott Tracy landed Thunderbird 1 on the grounds of Lady Penelope's country mansion in England. Around him, his father & brothers were setting their crafts on the grounds. Lady P's pink helicopter FAB 2 landed on its pad by the heliport & headed inside.

The Tracy's headed into the main house where Lady P's mechanic & pilot of her FAB 2 helicopter & FAB 3 jet greeted them. She was the gorgeous Rachel Warrender, secret crush of one Scott Tracy. "Penny said to wait in the parlour & she'll be down in a minute" "Thanks Rach, boys go ahead, I need a word with Rachel in private" Jeff waited till the boys were out of sight. "I need a favour. Brains is on Tracy Island & I need some work done on Thunderbird One" Rachel hesitated for a second "Does Scott know about any of this" "No & I'd like to keep it that way, he's protective about his bird & I'm not sure how he'll take me asking you to work on it." Rachel sat on a nearby bench & leaned against the wall. She let out a long breath. "I don't know if I can do it behind his back. I love & respect your son too much to deceive him like this. I'll do it but only if Scott Okays it" Jeff knew that there was no way he could convince her otherwise "That's ok, it was worth a shot. I have a word to Scott, see if he's happy with it"

Rachel was in the workshop, having just finished changing the blades on FAB 2, when Scott walked in. "So, Dad just spoke to me about the work he wants you to do to Thunderbird One. He also told me what you said to him" Scott sat on the desk while Rachel cleaned up. She came over & sat on the chair behind the desk, put her feet up & leaned back. "Scott, all I did was tell you father the truth. I would never work on your craft behind your back. She's your baby, your pride & joy. I know what it's like." Scott let out a deep breath "Was everything you said true?" Rachel looked him in the eyes, "How do you mean?" "You told Dad that you love & respect me too much to do anything behind my back. "Is that true" Somehow they both knew what was coming & where this was heading "What that I love you?" Breathing deeply, Rachel stood up & moved in front of Scott. He let out a sharp breath as he replied "Yeah" "More than you'll ever know." Rachel stepped between Scott's legs & kissed him softly on the lips. He drew her in further as she sank further into the kiss. They both had to pull back as they ran out of oxygen. Before either of them could say anything, Penny came over the videophone. "Rachel, Scott. I need you both up here stat"

Rachel & Scott arrived at Penny's office as she was pulling up the info on her laptop. Rachel stood behind her as they worked out the logistics. Penny whispered to Rachel " 2 or 3" "I'm thinking 3. I can get there quicker & stay there longer" Rachel also knew that by taking FAB 3 she would have to go solo "Go for it" Both Penny & Rach got everything needed for the mission. Scott was the first one to break the silence that had fallen over the Tracy's "Could someone please explain what is happening here?" Neither Penny nor Rachel knew what to say, finally Rachel spoke up. "There has been an aerial assault on an inhabited island." The Tracy's gasped in horror. Scott walked over to Rachel & put his hands on her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. "Please, don't do this alone. Let me come with you" Rachel's arms snaked around Scott's neck. She gently kissed his mouth. "Baby, I have to do this solo. Just remember, I'll always love you" A tear slid down Scott's face. "I'll always love you too" Scott passionately kissed her lips. She kissed him back hard. Knowing that this could be the last time she saw him, she studied his face, committing it to memory. She kissed him one last time, turned & ran out of the room without looking back. "FAB 3 come in" "Roger Penny" "You are cleared for take off as soon as the ground crew clears you" Rachel fired up the jets engine's ready for take off "Copy that"

Scott Tracy watched as his young lover took off in the jet. If only he could've found a way to go with her. He felt the hands of his brothers & father on his back & shoulders in support. "Lady P, please bring her home alive" Lady Penelope walked over to Scott & hugged him "I'll do my very best, you have my word on that" While they didn't know or understand Scott's true feelings for Rachel or how deep those feelings ran, they knew he was slowly dying inside.

It seemed like forever since Rachel had taken off & in some ways it had been. It was nearly half an hour since their last contact with Rachel. Everyone jumped up as the radio crackled into life "FAB 3 to base. Base do you copy" "Go ahead FAB 3" "I have a visual of the island. Sending through the aerial pics now" "Copy that" One of the main computers beeped as the pics were received. Generally the damage was minimal & the local authorities could handle it on their own. "FAB 3, return to base" "Copy that. Oh my god. NO!" There was a loud bang & everyone became alert. "FAB 3 to base, red alert. I've been hit by a missile. Major damage to my port wing. I'm loosing all hydraulics" Penny came over. "FAB 3, state your current location" there was a deathly silence as they waited for a response, there wasn't one. Tears were now flowing freely from the eyes of Scott Tracy. "Base. I'm going down. Gotta punch out. Stay in here till the last possible minute. FAB 3 going down. Punching out" There was a loud bang as the jet exploded in mid air "There's debris raining all around me. I can't get hit, not this far from earth. I can't risk popping my chute. It'll just get burned. Gotta pop closer to earth. Resetting. Gotta stay ahead of this, stay ahead. Oh shit. No. I'm gonna get hit. Hit by the main body. Scotty, I love you baby. There was a thump, then nothing. "Base to FAB 3. Rachel copy" "Rachel come in"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a beeping coming from another console. John was the closest to the console so he read out the info "It's the survivor locator beacon. She's in the Pacific Ocean. Pulse rate it steady but her BP is jumpy. All other vitals appear normal" Penny pressed a button beside her & soon Parker appeared at a side door "Parker, prepare FAB 2 for flight. Rachel's in trouble" "Most certainly milady" Penny stood up & faced the boys "I'm going to get Rachel & bring her home but I need you all to stay here till I get back." Scott was about to argue but Jeff interrupted him. "She's right Scott. We have no idea on the situation. We'd be going into this too blind" Parker's voice came over the intercom. ""FAB 2 ready for take off milady" "Thank you Parker" Penny & Parker took off & headed towards Rachel's last known location. It was a tense wait back at the mansion. Once they reached the Pacific Ocean Parker turned on all the spotlights. Soon they spotted movement in the ocean. "FAB 2 to base. We have a positive visual. Rescue harness is on its way. The Tracy's breathed a sigh of relief. Strong winds & high seas made for a difficult recovery but finally they had her on board. "Base copy base" Jeff had taken over the radios "Go ahead Penny" the Tracy brothers crowded around Jeff with Scott in the middle hoping for the best but expecting the worst "We have Rachel on board & all her injuries appear superficial" Scott came over the radio "Lady P, what would've caused the drop in blood pressure" "She's also suffering from minor hypothermia, we are on our way back now. Jeff, can you call Dr Riley Connors, his number is on the wall beside you & fill him in on what has happened" Jeff saw the number & noted it down "Will do Penny. Base out"

Jeff turned to face his sons. In that moment they looked a mix of pride & sadness. & poor Scott, the young man who had held his family together when his wife, their mother, was tragically killed in a avalanche, now looked as if she was dying all over again except this time it was someone who held the highest place in Scott's heart. It was now that Jeff, Gordon, Alan, Virgil & John realised the intensity of Scott & Rachel's love. Jeff stood up & embraced his eldest son tightly. The rest of the Tracy's surrounded him "It's ok Scott. Let it all out" Scott finally allowed himself to feel the pain, from yours ago when his mother died till now when he thought he had lost Rachel as well. They stayed like that for ages & finally Scott's tears subsided. It shocked the boys to see their eldest brother like this. He was usually the strongest one. There was a knock on the door & one of Lady P's maids poked her head in. "Mr Tracy, Lady Penelope has landed & she has asked that you remain here until someone comes to get you" "Thank you, tell Lady Penelope that we'll be here" Jeff turned to Scott, noticing the desperation in his eyes "Scott, I know that you're desperate to see Rachel but we have to wait & see what the doc has to say"

It was a long wait before Parker appeared at the door, Scott jumped up "Parker, how's Rachel? Is she going to be ok?" "All I know is that milady has requested that I take you up to Rachel's room & that she will tell you the rest" before anyone could stop him, Scott bolted up the main stairs, taking a guess as to which room was Rachel's. He stopped before he entered. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice, waited for a few seconds then he entered the room. The curtains had been drawn & the room was dark except for a light on in the corner. "Lady P" Scott's voice was filled with fear, something that Penny didn't fail to pick up on. "Scott, she's going to be fine. All she has is a concussion & some bruising. The cuts are all superficial & the hypothermia is extremely slight" She stood up & walked over to Scott. "I'll leave you alone with her. She's been given a mild sedative so she'll sleep for a bit longer. Go easy with her, we don't know how much pain she's going to be in" Penelope walked out & Scott went over to Rachel's bed. He carefully lay down beside her. He sat up on one elbow, facing her. He gently stroked one cheek, she flinched in her sleep but relaxed when he spoke. "Hey there Rocket. You were amazing up there. Although I have to admit, you scared the living daylights outta me. Listening to you on the radio made me realise some things. You are the most important person in my life & I love you soo much. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. You make me feel so alive" Scott rolled onto his back & gently pulled Rachel over to him. Laying her head on his chest he softly wrapped both his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head & closed his eyes. He failed to notice the rest of the Tracy's & Lady P standing in the doorway. Jeff's arms were around Penny's waist & she leant back into his chest. "Lets leave them alone" The boys went to the guest rooms that they were staying in while Penny & Jeff headed to the master suite.

It was dark when Scott woke up. He looked down to his chest but Rachel wasn't there. He sat bolt upright. "Rachel" "Easy babe. I'm right here" She had moved to the love seat by the window. Scott moved off the bed to the seat & sat down behind her. He wrapped her in his arms. Rachel looked up at Scott but he was looking out the window so she pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Rachel turned around in Scott's arms & deepened the kiss further. Scott tenderly pulled her on top of him & they made love right there on the love seat.

Meanwhile, Penny & Jeff were in her suite talking. Jeff looked over at Penny lying on the bed in sweats & with her hair in a ponytail. In that moment with the moonlight shining in, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward looked like an angel. Penny looked at Jeff & noticed how he was staring at her "What. What is it Jeff" "Thank you Penny" "What for?" Jeff rolled onto his side leaning on one elbow "You've given Scott the one thing he has wanted for as long as I can remember" Penny rolled onto her side & imitated Jeff's position. "& you've given me something I've wanted for years"


End file.
